The Storm
by The Italian
Summary: What I think happened after Aang captured Yukone and took away his bending. Kataang


Authors note: Hey guys it's The Italian here with a brands new story for all of you. This story is right after Aang's fight with Yukone. Anyway click on my name for more stories I've done and as always I will see you in the next story bye bye. (one shot)

"This time I will make sure you stay still" Yukone said blood bending Aang harder. Yukone watched as the veins in the Avatar's body started to pulsate to the point where his veins could pop.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Aang was screaming at the top of his lungs the pain he was experiencing was very bad. He could feel his heart was about to burst inside his chest. That's when Aang went into the Avatar's state instantly overpowering Yukone and being able to earthbend restraints around Yukone not allowing him to blood bend at the moment.

Aang walked towards Yukone and place his hand to his fore head "I am going to take your bending away" Aang's eyes started to glow again as he slowly took the bending away from the mass murderer in the middle of the street.

Aang pulled his hand off of Yukone and lowered the earth restraints. Yukone immediately fell to the ground having no energy in his body to keep him from falling and he just sat there not daring to look up at the Avatar. Aang looked at the man who was no longer a threat "It's over, you can't hurt anyone with your bending anymore". Aang hated to resort to his energy bending but he couldn't hold back because of how much pain he put him in.

Aang looked down the street to see several police cars rushing towards where Aang was standing. The Avatar smiled knowing that the esteemed chief of police Toph and councilmen Sokka were sitting in the back of the first car.

The cars pulled up to the scene and dozens of metal benders piled out of the car surrounding Yukone and arresting him. Toph and Sokka were the last ones to come out of the cars because they wee still hurting from the first encounter with Yukone.

Aang smiled as the two walked towards him "Aang are you alright?" Sokka asked looking at Yukone sitting on the floor being arrested by metal benders.

"Yes I'm okay" Aang said lying to his friends just hoping that Toph didn't catch that little lie. A smile came across the chiefs face and Aang knew that she caught it.

"You're getting worse and worse at lying twinkle toes I can feel your heart and it is terribly hurt. There is also a serious problem with the chi in your body." Toph said signaling for her metal benders to put Yukone in the back of the first car. Sokka looked at Aang with dis belief.

Aang let out a sigh "Alright you caught me" Aang said clenching his chest "But don't tell Katara I will tell her on my own".

Toph turned towards Sokka and felt him nod at Aang so she did the same. Aang smiled at their friends but that proved costly because the sharpest pain was sent through his body causing him to collapse.

"Twinkle toes" Toph screamed and immediately went to his side on the ground followed by Sokka. Aang was clenching his chest with his eyes shut feeling like his whole body was going to implode.

"We need a medic over here" Sokka yelled at one of the police officers. Sokka saw a young woman in a police uniform run over to them.

"What's the problem sir?" the young female police officer asked in a Russian accent towards the chief of police.

"What's wrong with him?" Toph asked the medic who immediately got down on her knees and was about to inspect Aang. He suddenly threw his arm up not allowing the girl look at his injuries "I will go home and let Katara see what the problem is" Aang said attempting to stand up. Aang didn't have the power in his body to lift himself up so Sokka put his left arm around his shoulder while Toph put his left arm around her shoulder leading Aang to one of the cars.

"Are you sure about this Avatar?" The medic asked "I can evaluate you right here". Aang shook his head in dis agreement.

"Alright Aang I will have two of my men drive you back to city hall so you can take Appa home and have Katara look at you" Toph said turning around from her Freind and feeling around with her feet who should be the tw knuckle heads to drive Aang back to city hall.

"Sgt. Shin and Pvt. Ryan front and center" Toph yelled.

The two men quickly ran to the front and bowed in respect to their superior officer. "Alright listen you two the Avatar is badly wounded and I need you two to drive him to city hall so he can take his flying bison home" Toph said staring into their souls "Do I make myself clear?".

The two men said simoutaneously "Yes chief" and they ran to the car Aang was in. The two men placed him in the back so he can lay down and let both of the guards sit up front together.

Aang felt the car start up and start to drive off. He knew it would take about 20 minutes to get to city hall so he quickly fell asleep trying to gain some energy.

20 minutes later the two cops pulled up to city hall and saw the Avatar's sky bison sitting near the bottom of the stairs. They pulled up next to it and Pvt. Ryan got out of the car and saw the Avatar asleep so he started to shake his shoulder "Excuse me sir but we are at city hall" Pvt. Ryan said.

Aang shit his eyes open and saw the metal bender "Thank you but can you please help me get to my sky bison" Aang said in a low hushed voice because he couldn't talk any louder.

The metal bender nodded his hand in agreement and motioned for his partner to come help him. Sgt. Shin got out of the drivers seated walked towards the back of the car. The one metal bender told him the situation and afterwards they picked up Aang. Ryan had his feet while shin had his head.

Appa noticed this and put his tail down so the metal benders could easily bring Aang up to the saddle without moving his body around to much. The metal benders got to the top of the saddle and placed Aang on the head of his bison with the reigns in arms reach.

"Good luck to you Avatar" Ryan said to him as he and his partner jumped off of the head of the bison. Aang was able to mutter out a thank you to them as he grabbed the reigns and said "Yip Yip".

Appa took off instantly and already knew where his master wanted to go. Aang started to pat the head of Appa "I don't think I am going to make this one buddy" Aang said clenching his chest again. Aang just hoped that he didn't go into the state he was in before he got to the island his family lived on. It was Aang, his wide Katara and his three children Kya, Bumi and Tenzin.

Aang wasn't paying attention but he felt Appa land and he looked off to see that Appa landed by the docks of Air temple island. Aang was losing this battle fast so he had to hurry and find Katara before its to late.

Aang walked towards the entrance of his house and slid the door open more furiously then he wanted to "Katara!" Aang yelled very loudly but unfortunately no one answered his plee. He walked into the kitchen to see neither Katara or any of his kids.

Aang turned around and walked out of the kitchen. Next was his room 'Maybe she was tidying up the kids rooms again' Aang thought to himself as he started to walk up the steps. On the fifth step he felt both of his legs go numb and he instantly fell backwards off of the stairs hitting the cold hard ground. Aang started to moan in pain hoping anyone could hear him.

His plee was answered when one of the male acolytes that protects his kids walked down the stairs and saw Aang at the bottom of the steps. The man ran faster down the steps and got down one knee.

"Sir are you alright should I fetch master Katara?" the acolyte asked ready to sprint out the door at his word.

"No I will get her myself" Aang said standing up with the help of the Acolyte "Do you know where she is?" Aang asked the acolyte.

"Yes sir she is on the beach with your children."

Aang smiled mentally hitting himself on the head. He remembers how Katara and the kids would sit on the beach when ever Aang was away waiting for him to return "Thank you".

Aang walked towards the door and exited it. He walked towards the stairs that led to the beach and walked down them slowly. Aang could feel the blood in his body like it was about to explode he had to find Katara. Aang walked down the stairs faster and faster ignoring the pain that was flowing through his body.

Aang got to the bottom of the stairs and instantly saw his family sitting on top of the same rock looking out to the city for his bison. They didn't realize Aang was walking towards them until Tenzin turned his head to the left and saw his father trudging towards them.

"Daddy's home" Tenzin yelled out instantly getting the attention of his brother, sister and of course mother.

"Get him" Kya yelled out and the three children jumped off of the rock and started to run at their father laughing at the same time.

Katara noticed something was off with Aang as he was walking weird and his veins seemed to be popped out more than usual.

"I'm gonna get you daddy" Kya yelled out laughing.

Aang saw his children running at him. He wanted to hug him so much but his legs gave out making him fall to his knees with his head down.

Aang looked up to see his children stop dead in their tracks. He saw Katara start running towards him "Aang!" Katara screamed out but it was to late because Aang fell onto his face with his eyes shut.

Katara took no time at all getting to his husbands side and flipping him over to his back so she could see his face. There was no expression his eyes were closed shut. Katara didn't realize her kids get closer and sit next to her.

"What's wrong with daddy? Mommy" Kya asked tugging on her mothers shoulders. Katara looked to her three kids who were all scarred to death. Katara quickly looked at her kids "Listen you three I want you to go get your protective acolytes and tell them to meet me here on the beach. You got that?" Katara said seriously. The three kids nodded in agreement ot their mother and ran to the stairs and up it to the house. Katara looked back down at her husband who's eyes were now open.

"You're a great mother you know that" Aang said forcing a smile to his face.

"Aang I'm so glad you're alright" Katara said hugging Aang and planting kisses on his forehead "What happened to you?" Katara asked.

Aang sighed knowing that Katara wasn't going to like his story "Well I kind of got into a fight with Yukone" Aang paused and looked at his wife's features already noticing the fear in her eyes "and he blood bent me".

Katara gasped and tears started to roll down her face freely "How bad did he blood bend you?" Katara asked fearing his answer.

"Pretty badly it took a toll on my heart I know that much".

Katara looked like she was going to explode crying "Aang I might not be able to heal you" Katara said sadly. Aang knew that already because if Yukone hurt him that badly he could be bleeding internally and that's one of the things healing cannot fix. Aang put his right hand up to Katara's cheek and started to wipe off the tears from her face.

"It's alright Katara I know you can-" Aang was cut short as another pain except ten times worse then last time surges through his body. Katara watched as Aang's body was being thrown around in the floor in pain.

"No Aang please stay strong don't leave me I can't lose you now" Katara said trying to calm down her husband. The last thing Katara saw was Aang's eyes roll into the back of his head and his eyelids shut causing his body to stop moving.

Anger was surging inside of Katara "no no no no please Aang you promised me you wouldn't leave me." Katara said planting kisses on his now cold lips. "Please Aang I want you to be here because I can't live without your love".

Katara didn't realize the acolytes and her children running down the stairs and needing up next to her. The medical acolytes knelt next to Aang and took his pulse "He is alive but barely we need to get him to the healing room".

Katara was so mad athat she didn't hear what the medic said and was only focused on Aang. She still thought he was dead so when that medic acolytes started to take him away on a stretcher she tackled them to the ground using her water bending and immediately clings to her husband.

Four other acolytes were shocked and used their earthbending to get master Katara off of Aang and sent her to the floor with restraints. Katara screamed at the acolytes "What are you doing? And how dare you take my dead husband away from me" Katara said in a death tone.

"Didn't you hear what the medics said? Master Avatar has a weak pulse and they are taking him to the healing room" the captain of the air acolytes said.

Katara looked down realizing her mistake "Oh no I didn't" Katara paused "I was so busy mourning that I didn't hear you guys".

With saying that the captain released the earthbending holding Katara down "Go to the healing room the medics are waiting for you there". Katara nodded and motioned for her kids to follow her and they did.

Aang started to open his eyes and could make out the ceiling of the healing room. After a few minutes of just lying there he felt his chest and felt relieved to feel the pain was gone. Aang then threw his legs over the edge of the bed and sat facing the window seeing that the sun rose only about an hour ago so the kids and Katara were probably awake eating breakfast. He stood up from the bed feeling a quick sharp pain in his chest when he realized the bandages on his chest. Aang knew that he couldn't walk right now without any support which is when he noticed a cane in the corner. He used his airbending and sucked the cane towards him.

Aang stood up with the help of the cane and walked out of the room towards the stairs. He was about to walk down the stairs when one of the female medics walked out of the door right next to the stairs. She noticed Aang and was very mad to see him not in bed resting.

"Sir what are you doing you should be in bed".

"No no I have to see Katara and my family" Aang paused thinking until it hit him "How long have I been out?"

The female medic sighed knowing he want going to like her answer "You have been out for 3 weeks".

Aang nearly fell backwards off of his came but luckily the medic had quick reflexes and caught him using her water bending. Aang stood back up and regained his balance. "How is she?" Aang asked afraid of the medics answer.

"Not good at all. The only thing she has been doing was healing you and sitting next to you for the past three weeks. Some days we had to force feed her and we had to force her to go to sleep in her bed. More then the half of the time she would cry herself to sleep".

Aang was shocked and it made him want to see Katara even more "Where is she?".

"Master Katara is making herself and the kids breakfast in the kitchen".

"Thank you very much" Aang said turning around and started to walk down the stairs with the help of the cane. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he had a clear look into the kitchen. The three children were sitting down quietly not saying a word while Katara made the kids eggs.

Aang walked quietly up to the door and stared at his family for a little longer waiting for the right time to walk in.

"Mommy" a voice said Aang quickly knew it was Kya who was talking. Katara turned to her daughter "Yes my little water bender" Katara said happily.

"When is daddy going to wake up because I really miss him". Aang felt his heart brake when Kya said that because she was never the kid who admitted her emotions to anyone. Katara took the eggs off of the stove and placed them into four different bowls and brought it over to her kids and for herself.

Katara sat down and looked at Kya "I don't know when daddy is going to wake up but I miss him to".

The kids were about to dig into their breakfast but their mother stopped them "no no grace first". The kids all whimpered wanting to eat their breakfast but they knew nothing would change their mothers mind. Katara held out her right hand and Kya took it, Kya held out her right hand letting Bumi take it, Bumi held his right hand out letting Tenzin take it and finally Tenzin held his right hand out and Katara took it with her left.

"Dear spirits we thank you for the food we are about to eat" Katara paused for a moment "and we hope you can return Aang to us soon because we really miss him".

Aang knew it was the right moment but he wanted to make a joke to raise the mood a little. Aang walked into the threshold of the door but no one noticed until "mm are those eggs I smell" he said and the three kids shot their heads up along with Katara.

"Aang?" Katara asked hoping that she want day dreaming.

"Yes my forever girl" Aang said and instantly Katara knew it was the rap Aang and she jumped out of her seat and ran towards him jumping into his held out arms. "Oh Aang I missed you so much you have no idea". Katara had her arms around Aang's neck while Aang was playing with her hair. She felt so relieved and happy she could kiss him and she did. Their lips locked and the warmth of his lips were about to send her over the edge.

"Ewww" the three children said in unison and Aang and Katara broke apart leaving Katara wanting more and a huge blush across her face.

"Hello Kya, Bumi and Tenzin" Aang said sitting next to them "I'm sorry that you had to go through seeing me like that I promise you will never see me in that kind of condition ever again" Aang said hugging all three of his kids at once.

Aang let go of his children and went out into the hallway with Katara. She was standing next to the window of the living room that had a perfect view of Republic City. Aang came next to her and intertwined his fingers with hers instantly haing her head snap to his.

"That promise goes for you to my forever girl I will never let you see me that hurt again" Aang said with a loving smile on his face.

Katara returned his smile with her own and their lips got closer and closer until they locked. Katara always used to say how their lips were made for each other because they fit perfectly. Katara threw her arms around Aangs neck while Aang used what strength he had to put his arms around her hips and push her closer to deepen the kiss. Eventually they broke apart for air and they both got lost in each others eyes.

"I love you Aang" Katara said with a smile on her face.

"I love you to my forever girl" Aang said with a smile on his face.

They got closer again and lips met each other in front of the rising sun.

Authors note: Well that was a very enjoyable one shot for me I hope you like it. Anyway click on my name for more stories I've done and as always I will see you in the next story.


End file.
